


Orange & Blue

by TraumabutMakeItSpicy



Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Princes & Princesses, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumabutMakeItSpicy/pseuds/TraumabutMakeItSpicy
Summary: Amira Yamada, a young Princess, must get married to get rid of her "disgusting" fantasies of marrying a woman.Her fiance, Evelyn, is a bit of a surprise to her and her homophobic stepfather
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937992
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Amira was nervous. She was practically shaking at this point.

She was supposed to be married in about a month and today she was traveling to meet her fiance and.. Start moving in with them. Get to “know” them. 

Amira didn’t want to assume the gender of her soon to be partner. A part of her imagined that when she got to the castle there’d be a beautiful, tall woman waiting to scoop her up and take her away from all of her worries. A man would be fine, she guessed.

Will, her stepfather, the man sitting across from her in the tiny, cramped carriage, had tried to make it very clear that this was going to be a man she was meeting.

That this wedding would put an end to her disgusting little fantasies.

Amira didn't think they were disgusting. Everyone else seemed to. Except her mother, but no one knew her opinion. She was too drunk to form an opinion.

Amira looked down at the skirt of her kimono. 

The kimono was a dark blue, with patterns of flowers stitched onto the sleeves and hem of the skirt. It was her favorite kimono.

So of course Will insulted it.

_"You're wearing that? You look like a child! Are you trying to make them think I'm marrying off a twelve year old- Well. Who knows, they might be into that."_ He had cackled.

The statement almost made Amira regret wearing it.

Almost. She still liked it.

She remembered the day she picked it out.

She was four and with her father.

She saw the plans they, the seamstresses, had for a kimono they were making for her mother and four-year old Amira loved it.

She told her father about it and of course, her father had them make a kimono for her as well.

However, he ordered that they make it a few sizes bigger.

Just so that one day, when she was older and possibly getting married, she’d have this to wear.

He unfortunately didn't live long enough to see her in it. He died of an illness to the bones the year after.

So Amira wore this kimono simply to honor him. And Will said that she looked like a twelve-year-old (while insinuating that the family he was marrying her off to was pedophilic).

So that was fun.

Amira looked back up at Will. She started to open her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"What? What do you want?"

Amira narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, if you let me talk, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Will snarled.

"Watch the attitude, young lady, or you can walk the rest of the way-"

Amira sighed.

"I was just going to ask how much longer we'll be sitting here."

"... A while." Will muttered, looking out the window.

Amira sighed softly.

She sat there for a while before pulling out her journal.

She had stories in there. Some were fantasy, with pink dragons named Elephant and corrupt knights. Some were memories. 

Memories of a better time. She smiled as she read through them.

… She remembered when she had brothers. Abel and Apollo, twins. 

They were still alive, Amira just hadn't seen them in fifteen years.

They were with her uncle. Safe. Safe from the alcohol. Safe from the beatings. Safe from the yelling.

Amira kept reading through her journal. 

Eventually, Will cleared his throat.

Amira looked up at him.

He looked terrifying. He had the most evil, asinine smirk on his face as he announced, "We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn was currently pacing back and forth in her bedroom. The twenty-six year old queen was to get married in a month and today she was meeting her fiance. The stress was causing some unwanted thoughts.

She stopped and looked in the mirror. 

Evelyn was a tall, broad shouldered woman. She had black, silky hair that reached the middle of her neck and grey, serious eyes. She was a bit pale, with painted lips and flushed cheeks.

Despite the stress, she seemed very stoic. Intimidating, almost.

Evelyn continued to stare into the mirror.

_… What if she were to cut off her face?_

No.

_Her fiance wouldn’t have anything to be disappointed by if there was nothing there-_

No, stop, please-

Evelyn froze when she felt someone hugging onto her leg.

She looked down and smiled softly.

Her young daughter, Piper had just woken up from a nap. She had been waiting all week to meet Evelyn’s fiance, her new mommy.

Evelyn picked up Piper. They both looked in the mirror.

"... Is she coming today?" Piper asked, referring to Evelyn's soon-to-be wife.

Evelyn nodded.

"Yes she is. I want you to be on your best behavior today, alright?" 

Piper quickly nodded. "Yes mommy!"

The older woman smiled. 

"Thank you so much, sweetheart."

She kissed her forehead and put her down.

"Now… why don't we go outside and wait for her, hm?"

Piper nodded and grabbed Evelyn's hand, practically dragging her.

They both left Evelyn's bedroom and headed towards the gardens.

A guard followed after them.

"Your majesty-?"

"We'll be waiting in the gardens- When the princess arrives, escort her there." She said calmly.

The guard nodded and left the two to explore the gardens.

Evelyn threw the doors open, revealing a world of color.

Piper hurried towards the roses.

Evelyn watched her run towards the assortment of yellow, white and red and smiled softly.

She turned away and walked down the stone path.

It was a lovely day today. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a bright blue. Sure, Evelyn didn’t appreciate how bright it was-She burned easily- but maybe her fiance appreciated that.

She… Honestly had no idea what her fiance was like. All she knew was that she was a twenty year old woman. Japanese. From the long line of the Yamadas.

But, she supposed, that was what today was for. Learning more about her fiance.

Evelyn walked through the path, her grey eyes going back and forth through the flowers.

It was… a bit peaceful. Just being able to walk through her garden, breathe in the scent of all the amazing flowers.

It almost made her forget that-

Oh god, she really was getting married wasn't she.

Speaking of which-

Evelyn turned her head as she heard Piper running towards her. She had a big grin on her face as she grabbed onto Evelyn's skirt, panting.

"Mommy! Mommy, she's here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Amira was currently being escorted into a garden by a very tall, very armored guard.

Will had been left alone to order the driver of the carriage around.

This meant that Amira was left with absolutely nothing familiar.

Not that she was complaining that her stepfather wasn't accompanying her.

"... How old is the king?" Amira asked, just curious at this point.

The guard looked at Amira, raising an eyebrow.

She immediately felt as if she said something stupid. Well, it was a bit rude to ask someone's age, wasn't it?

"I'm so-"

"The king is fifty-four. But you won't be marrying him. I'm not too sure why you're concerned about him?" The guard questioned.

Now it was Amira's turn to look confused.

She opened her mouth to ask who she would be marrying but shook her head.

There was probably a prince waiting in the garden.

A prince who would be exactly like Will. Who would barely be able to stand her. And she would have to be married to that for the rest of her life.

He would probably order that she stay by her side every second of every day. He'd think her fantasies were disgusting too. Oh Amira dreaded seeing him, now more than ever.

She took a deep breath as she was led outside.

… The garden was nice at least.

A rainbow of different flowers. She would stay here the most.

She looked up at the guard, who kept his gaze straight ahead.

Eventually she turned her head and-

Huh.

That… didn't look like a prince. Perhaps that was his sister?

She was a tall young woman. Straight black hair that reached the middle of her neck. And grey, steel eyes that just hypnotized Amira.

Beside her was a much,  _ much  _ smaller girl. She was a bit more tan than the older woman. She had light brown hair that was tied into pigtails and the same grey eyes as the woman next to her. And she seemed so excited. It looked like she was resisting the urge to run up to Amira and hug onto her tightly, never to let go.

The taller woman stepped forward, gesturing that the guard leave.

The guard bowed and turned, leaving the garden.

Her grey eyes watched him leave before looking down at Amira.

She felt like a child in the presence of this woman. She was so  _ tall _ .

"Hello- My name is Evelyn. You must be Amira."

Amira nodded slowly, just… Staring into this woman's eyes and getting lost in them. They were like stormy seas. If Amira didn't look away, she would drown.

Evelyn nodded as well.

"Well then- I assume you know the situation?"

Amira nodded.

"Uh… I-I assume you have a brother?" She whispered, finally blinking and looking away from Evelyn's eyes.

Evelyn frowned.

"No..?"

Amira was just getting more and more confused.

"Then… wh-who am I supposed to be getting married to?"

"That would be me."


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn watched as Amira's bright blue eyes slowly but surely brightened with excitement.

"O-Oh! Well that's- That's really-"

She couldn't seem to find the words, but Evelyn could tell how happy she was. She was making it a bit obvious-

Amira was a short little thing. Or maybe she was average sized. Everyone seemed to be short underneath Evelyn. Anyway-

Amira had this fluffy black hair that stayed resting on her shoulders, moving with the occasional winds. She had a bit of a thicker physique, what one might call slightly chubby. 

She had the most perfect smile stretched out on her round face.

She was actually very pretty-

She also seemed to be on the verge of hugging Evelyn and laughing joyfully.

… Why was she so excited? 

Maybe that was just how she was? No, she hadn't started acting like this until she learned she would be marrying Evelyn.

… Hm. Well that seemed like the obvious answer but there had to be more to it-

*

Amira was marrying a girl- A woman.

Oh god, this was great, this was wonderful, she couldn't wait to see the look on Will's face-

She was currently resisting the urge to hug onto Evelyn and sob, she was so happy.

"Th-that's really great." She finally said, grinning.

Evelyn hesitated and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Someone coughed.

Amira looked down at the little girl with brown, chestnut braids.

Amira smiled and crouched down to be at her level.

"Hello there- Who are you?"

The little girl looked nervous but very eager.

"I… I'm Piper. A-and you're gonna be my new mommy."

Amira nodded quickly.

"I guess I am."

Piper gave a nervous little smile and hid her face in Evelyn's skirt.

Amira felt her heart melt at that. She loved children-

She stood upright again.

"Alright- So…"

"So." 

Neither of the women were very sure of what to do now.

They stood there, silent for a few minutes, until Evelyn finally cleared her throat.

"Right. Well. I'll be escorting you to your room. One of the servants will give you a tour while I speak with your father."

Amira nodded.

"Alright. Thank you." She said softly.

Evelyn turned to Piper.

"Why don't you wait for me here?" She said, her tone much warmer now that she was talking to her daughter.

Piper nodded and let go of her skirt, turning and running off out of sight.

Evelyn looked back at Amira and offered her arm.

Amira hesitated and took it. The two began walking, exiting the garden and going inside.

Amira was silent before looking up at Evelyn, who was staring straight ahead.

She hesitated to ask, "So… did you know I would be a woman?"

Evelyn glanced down at her, an eyebrow raised and nodded.

"I did- In fact I specifically requested a woman. I am a lesbian, so it'd be a bit awkward if I were stuck with a man the rest of my life. What, did you not know I would be a woman?"

Amira shook her head quickly.

"I didn't- So your father was just… okay with you being with a woman?"

"... Was yours not?"

The princess became quiet.

Evelyn must have taken this as a no, because she quickly responded, "Don't worry, young Yamada. He can't refuse the marriage at this point."


End file.
